


Hear My Prayer

by migguy24



Category: South Park
Genre: (more balise in coming), Angst, Character Death, Happy Birthday Tweek, M/M, Sad, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, a letter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migguy24/pseuds/migguy24
Summary: It's been 10 years since he left…
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Kudos: 10





	Hear My Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you take your handkerchiefs while listening to the music from this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8yxrDF8z0ng

_‘Flash-Back’_

(center) « Words in the Letter »

 _-_ Narrator

_‘When I left the Coon, you should have come with me.’_

_Craig clenched his fists ‘I like Coon and Friends. ’_

_‘Because you had your own movies !’_

-Her heart still ached today. It had been a miserable 10 years since and, in all that time, he still hadn't forgotten. On his way home that evening, he turned off the lights and went to his room. The house, along with the rest of the city, was asleep. Craig entring his room, sat down at his table and lit a candle with Jesus on it. In his usual appearance, Craig was reportedly wearing a blue chullo hat, a dark blue jacket, and black pants. But tonight the boy was a handsome young man in his twenties, surrounded only in black on him.

-His black jacket, which was resting on his chair, dropped several drops on the ground, a sign that the rain was raging outside. For Craig, rain, storm, snowing, or sunny, the weather was always the same. After feeding Stripe # 4, the man returned to his table and wrote on a piece of paper.

« Dear God up there,

It's been 10 years now. 10 years since you brought him back to you. I don't blame you if this was one of your plans and to this day I keep wondering if there was anything I could have done.»

_‘I will right the wrongs and triumph over the evil... that is, over you !’_

_‘Tweek's hurt, what a surprise…’_

« Was your plan to send Asian girls to school your plan too? Because I remember how it all started. I was in denial and refused to act on people's fantasies. I wanted to be who I want to be. »

_‘You gave me confidence like no one before. You were right. I would like to fix what I did wrong.’_

« I had a restless night but the next day I decided to make this city happy. Waiting him and offering my hand. Little by little, our comedy became a real romantic story. He wasn't just my best friend, he wasn't just my boyfriend, he was also the love of my life. And unfortunately, in every couple there are arguments. »

_‘This franchise sucks. It’s better to start a movie based on a team relationship instead of telling the story of a raccoon and a mosquito.’_

_‘If you're not happy, the door is right there.’_

« I saw him leave the room. I regret that I did not follow him then because if I had known, I could have prevented the tragedy. »

-They faced the Chaos Minions after they had made peace. Health was running out and then the confused New Kid turned to his team and attacked Craig with Chinese signs.

_‘Super Craig. NO ! I can’t live without you.’_

_‘It's okay, Tweek. You just have to revive me.’_

« It was after giving me new energy and life that we hadn't even seen this car come full speed ahead. I wanted to keep kicking the bottom of the Chaos Minions and didn't see it coming until I saw someone had reversed the love of my life. »

_‘My God, look out !’_

_‘S- Sh- S- Sh- Sh- Shit !_ _Car !’_

_‘Wonder Tweek !’_

_‘Tweek !’_

« I don't blame New Kid to killed me. He was like me, confused. Not knowing how to differentiate good from evil. I was intoxicated by the franchise of the Coon, aka Cartman, that I hadn't seen that I was losing my boyfriend to such a trivial thing. »

_‘Tweek…’_

_‘Cr- Craig, i’m s- sorry. I’m so sorry.’_

_‘Hey, stay with me. You better not die !’_

« I know I'm not in a position to ask you that since you're the almighty but please can you take care of Tweek, while you wait for you to call the grim reaper, for me? I was eternally grateful to you and I will continue to eradicate pedophiles through world with Father Maxi by doing my best so that no man tries to take the blind path I have followed: that of suicide.

Your servant, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker. »

-The young boy sighed in his chair as he finished the letter. He looked at Stripe in cage and saw that the little guinea pig had fallen asleep. He stretched his arms above and yawned then walked over to the wardrobe and changed into his pajamas leaving his black and white collar on the nightstand. Once in bed, Craig put those two hands together and looked up at the sky out the window, crying. « Take care of my little angel. » 


End file.
